The Administrative and Statistical Core for the Specialized Center provides resources, services and skills essential for the conduct of the projects. These consist of: 1. Co-ordination and Communications: We will organize monthly conference calls, with the locus for the call alternating between Harvard and Tufts to maximize interactions of the two most proximate groups. The administrative core will also organize the annual retreats to be attended by all Project and Core leaders and co-investigators. 2. Financial Administration: The subcontracts to Tufts, Dartmouth, the Brigham and Women's Hospital, and IARC, along with the reporting requirements in the U54 mechanism, will require substantial financial management and oversight. 3. Internal Advisory Board: The Core will convene meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee who will give overall direction and advice, but also have the important responsibility of choosing future developmental projects. 4. Statistical Services: Dr. Spiegelman and colleagues will provide statistical services to Projects 1 and 3, and the developmental projects. She will work closely with Dr. Dallal from Tufts Human Nutrition Research Center, statistician for Project 2 and the Measurement Core. Through this Core the many activities and investigators in the Specialized Center will generate a high level of synergy that would not be provided by isolated research projects.